marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
David Hasselhoff
David Michael Hasselhoff '(ur. 17 lipca 1952 w Baltimore) - amerykański aktor. W filmach Marvel Studios grał postać Zardu Hasselfrau'a oraz postać Davida Hasselhoffa, a także Nicka Fury'ego w filmie "Nick Fury" z 1998 roku. Biografia Ma pochodzenie niemieckie. Przyszedł na świat w rodzinie rzymskokatolickiej (obecnie jest luteraninem) jako jedyny syn i drugie z pięciorga dzieci menedżera bezpieczeństwa Josepha Hasselhoffa i Dolores Hasselhoff. Ma cztery siostry – starszą Daine (ur. 19 maja 1950) oraz trzy młodsze: Joyce (ur. 1 lipca 1954), Jean (ur. 7 marca 1956) i Lisę (ur. 5 lipca 1968). Kiedy miał trzy lata, wraz z rodziną przeprowadził się do Jacksonville. W wieku siedmiu lat wziął udział w szkolnej inscenizacji ''Major Domo, a mając osiem lat wystąpił w przedstawieniu Braci Grimm Titelitury (Rumplestilskin). Uczęszczał do Marist High School w Atlanta w stanie Georgia oraz na warsztaty teatralne. W 1970 roku ukończył Lyons Township High School w La Grange w stanie Illinois. Studiował potem na wydziale teatralnym w Akademii Sztuk Dramatycznych w Pontiac w stanie Michigan oraz Kalifornijskim Instytucie Sztuk w Valencia (Santa Clarita), w centrum hrabstwa Los Angeles. Gdy dorabiał jako kelner, został dostrzeżony przez agentkę filmową Joyce Salznik. Po raz pierwszy na małym ekranie pojawił się w seryjnym programie muzycznym NBC Dean Martin zaprasza (The Dean Martin Show, 1973) i dramacie telewizyjnym ABC Griffin i Phoenix: Historia pewnej miłości (Griffin and Phoenix: A Love Story, 1976) z udziałem Petera Falka i Jill Clayburgh. Przepustką do sławy stała się postać bojowego doktora Billa „Snappera” Fostera w operze mydlanej CBS Żar młodości (The Young and the Restless, 1975-82). Na kinowym ekranie zadebiutował w komedii sportowej Odwet cheerleaderek (Revenge of the Cheerleaders, 1976) z Robertem Carradine. Wielki sukces zdobył rolą policjanta-kierowcy Michaela Knighta, właściciela mówiącego Pontiaca w serialu NBC Nieustraszony (Knight Rider, 1982-86), za którą w 1983 roku został uhonorowany nagrodą People’s Choice. Zagrał skazańca w komedii telewizyjnej NBC Romans pani Cartier/Diamentowa afera (The Cartier Affair, 1984) u boku Joan Collins i Telly Savalasa. W 1985 roku rozpoczął karierę muzyczną, nagrał debiutancką płytę Night Rocker i wyruszał w trasy koncertowe. Wylansował potem takie przeboje jak Looking for Freedom (1989) i Crazy for You (1990), które pochodziły z jego kolejnych nagranych albumów i cieszyły się największym powodzeniem w Niemczech, Szwajcarii i Austrii. Popularność przyniosła mu kreacja ratownika kapitana Mitcha Buchannona w serialu NBC Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch, 1989-2001) oraz spin-off Nocny patrol (Baywatch Nights, 1995-97), gdzie spełnił się także jako producent, reżyser i scenarzysta. Od 28 kwietnia 1997 do 7 stycznia 2001 roku występował na scenie broadwayowskiej Plymouth Theatre w bardzo dobrze przyjętym przez krytyków i publiczność musicalu Jekyll & Hyde jako dr Henry Jekyll i Edward Hyde. Filmy Aktor * ''Revenge of the Cheerleaders ''(1976) jako '''Boner * Starcrash ''(1978) jako '''Książe Simon' * Rozkosze zatoczki ''(1979) jako '''Scott' * Knight Rider ''(1982) jako '''Michael Rider' * Diamentowa afera ''(1984) jako '''Curt Taylor' * Masakra na London Bridge ''(1985) jako '''Don Gregory' * Zwariowane świry: Powrót z przyszłości ''(1988) jako '''Michael Trutz von Rhein' * Czarna magia ''(1988) jako '''Gary' * Starke Zeiten ''(1988) jako '''David' * Perry Mason i Pani z jeziora ''(1988) jako '''Billy Travis' * W.B., Blue i Bean (1989) jako White Bread * Płomienie i deszcz ''(1989) jako '''Dr Dan Meyer' * Końcowa rozgrywka ''(1990) jako '''Will Colton' * Nieustraszony 2000 ''(1991) jako '''Michael Knight' * The Bulkin Trail ''(1992) jako '''Michael Bulkin' * Pierścień muszkieterów ''(1992) jako '''John Smith D'Artagnan' * Lawina ''(1994) jako '''Duncan Snyder' * Baywatch: Forbidden Paradise (1995) jako Mitch Buchannon * Impas ''(1996) jako '''Jake Gorsky' * NightMan ''(1997) * ''Dziedzictwo ''(1998) jako '''Jack Scott' * Nick Fury ''(1998) jako 'Pułkownik Nicholas "Nick" Joseph Fury' * ''Jedyna prawdziwa miłość ''(2000) jako '''Mike Grant' * Jekyll & Hyde: The Musical (2001) jako Dr Henry John Albert Jekyl'''l / '''Edward Hyde * Przerwa w podróży ''(2001) jako '''Dan Morrison' * Zulus Czaka: Cytadela ''(2001) jako '''Mungo' * Fugitives Run ''(2003) jako '''Clint' * Słoneczny patrol: Ślub na Hawajach ''(2003) jako '''Mitch Buchannon' * Zabawy z piłką ''(2004) jako '''Niemiecki trener' * Klik: I robisz co chcesz ''(2006) jako '''Amer' * Anakonda 3: Potomstwo ''(2008) jako '''Hammett' * Dancing Ninja ''(2010) jako '''Ansel Ladouche' * Drenaż mózgu 2 ''(2011) * ''To Live and Dine in L.A. (2011) jako "Hoff" * Hop ''(2011) jako '''David Hasselhoff "Hoff"' * The Keith Lemon: Film (2012) jako "The Hoff" * Rekinado 3: O rybia płetwa ''(2015) jako '''Gilbert Grayson Shepard' * Rekinado 4: Niech szczęki będą z tobą (2016) jako Pułkownik Gilbert Shepard * Alleluia! The Devil's Carnival (2016) * Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2 (2017) jako postać Davida Hasselhoffa * Guardians Inferno ''(2017) jako 'Zardu Hasselfrau' * ''Baywatch. Słoneczny patrol (2017) jako Mentor We własnej osobie * Night of 100 Stars II (1995) jako On sam * Najlepszy kumpel Pana Boga (1996) jako On sam * Sammy the Screenplay (1997) jako Gość na premierze 'Nine Months' / On sam * Witamy w Hollywood ''(1998) jako '''On sam' * Wojna na grzebienie ''(1999) jako '''On sam' * The Target Shoots First ''(2000) jako '''On sam' * Talking to Americans (2001) jako On sam * Nowy ''(2002) jako '''On sam' * Apetyt na seks ''(2004) jako '''On sam' * Playboy: 50 lat z playmates (2004) jako On sam * SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (2004) jako On sam * Eurotrip ''(2004) jako '''On sam' * Stare, ale jare ''(2007) jako '''On sam' * Knight Rider: The Icon Reborn ''(2009) jako '''On sam' * Don't Sneak Into Piranha 3DD (2012) jako On sam * The Making of Piranha 3DD (2012) jako On sam * Pirania 3DD (2012) jako On sam * David Hasselhoff i mur berliński (2014) jako On sam * Stretch (2014) jako On sam * Killing Hasselhoff ''(2017) jako '''On sam' Głosy * Kung Fury: Pięści czasu (2015) jako Hoff 9000 Producent * W.B., Blue i Bean (1989) jako Producent * Baywatch: Forbidden Paradise (1995) jako Producent wykonawczy * Słoneczny patrol: Ślub na Hawajach (2003) jako Producent wykonawczy * Killing Hasselhoff ''(2017) jako '''Producent' Seriale Aktor * Żar młodości ''(1973) jako '''Dr William "'Snapper" Foster, Jr.' * Semi-Tough ''(1980) jako '''Shake Tiller' We własnej osobie Gościnnie Producent Reżyser Scenarzysta Gry Aktor Głosy TV We własnej osobie Ciekawostki Kategoria:Aktorzy